


in the library

by justjeongie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjeongie/pseuds/justjeongie
Summary: When Mina meets Jeongyeon in the library, neither girl can get their minds off of the cute girl they met in the library.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	in the library

Jeongyeon had already trudged herself out of bed, grabbed a large cup of coffee at Starbucks and made it to the library all before her 9 am class. She desperately needed to cram for this huge exam she had in a couple of hours, so that’s exactly what she planned to do. She made her way to the library and walked to her usual study area to find that all the seats were taken. The tables were all filled up and the comfy chairs were definitely occupied. She should’ve gotten there early, especially since it was finals week. She scanned the room for any available spots but didn’t see any. Determined to get some work done she decided to head downstairs where there were more seats, even if it was really creepy. She avoided going down there as much as possible. The basement held the school's music collection and had an eerie vibe that always freaked Jeongyeon out. The art kids always hung out down there and seemed to claim it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

She made her way down the stairs, peering around a corner to see that many of the spots down here were filled up as well. Yep. Definitely should've gotten there earlier. Taking a closer look at the open room, she noticed a small table with an empty seat. Of course, there was someone occupying the other chair, but she was willing to share today. 

She walked up to the student, who was occupied with their face nuzzled in a book, and asked politely if anyone was sitting there. The girl looked up at Jeongyeon with wide eyes before shaking her head and going back to the book. 

“Thanks, finals are beating my ass,” Jeongyeon complained as she took her seat and placed her things on the table across from the timid girl. The girl didn’t even glance at Jeongyeon which puzzled her a little bit. She fished her laptop out of her bag and decided to push a bit further, wanting to see if she could get her to talk. “I’m Jeongyeon, by the way.” She threw out. 

The other peeked over her book to get a look at Jeongyeon before squeaking out a tiny, “Mina.” 

Jeongyeon swore she could feel her heart melt at that. The way she said it was just so cute and the way her eyes widened looking at Jeongyeon, she wanted to put her in her pocket. She noticed that Mina was reading a rather thick novel and wondered whether it was for a class or for her own enjoyment. 

“Is that for a class?” She questioned, referring to the lengthy looking book with a friendly smile on her face. Mina lowered the book from her face to finally get a good look at Jeongyeon before shaking her head again. Jeongyeon continued scrolling through her lecture notes and let out a little laugh, “I could never read that kind of stuff, let alone on my own time.” Mina looked at her and tilted her head a bit, wide eyes glaring at Jeongyeon.

“You don’t like to read?” Mina asked softly, continuing to stare at the other. Jeongyeon looked up and met the girl’s eyes and cracked another smile.

“It’s not my thing. I’m better with numbers.” 

Mina suddenly smiled softly and let out a tiny giggle before saying, “I hate math.” Jeongyeon’s face brightened at the timid girl’s smile. She was cute. Jeongyeon let out a laugh as well before being hushed by a boy at a neighboring table. She stuck her tongue out at the boy and grabbed her coffee and sipped it, going back to her notes before noticing the time in the corner of her laptop. She had 5 minutes before her first class. She cursed under her breath and collected her things quickly, while Mina, already back in the book, peered at her over the pages. Jeongyeon stood up and turned once more to the girl.

“It was nice to meet you, Mina, I’ll see you around?” 

Mina’s eyes somehow grew even wider as she just stared at the girl before her. She slowly nodded as she did before and watched Jeongyeon speedily walk away. Mina turned her attention back to her book, but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a textbook on the table that didn’t belong to her. She was the only one who was there before Jeongyeon came, soo she assumed it belonged to the girl. She thought about it for a minute, but quickly decided she would keep it for Jeongyeon, who would probably need it. She didn’t know when she would see her again, but it’s safer to keep it than to let someone steal it. Maybe Mina was just hoping in the back of her mind to see the girl again but was playing it off as being a Good Samaritan. Either way, she packed up her things and started walking to her next class, keeping her eye out for the stranger all along the way. 

~

The day went by slowly for both of the girls. Jeongyeon taking her exam and promptly taking a nap in the student lounge before her next exam. Mina headed to her writing class and grabbed a tea at the cafe nearby since it wasn’t a very busy day for her. She half expected to see the other sometime during the day, even if she admits she would be too scared to approach her. Mina decided not to worry about it and focus on her own business for now. 

Later that evening, Jeongyeon was exhausted and decided to just head to her dorm without even grabbing anything to eat. She just needed to get in bed, put on some good tunes and relax. She made her way into the building and headed straight for the elevator. She pressed the button for the 4th floor and leaned against the wall before she heard someone running to make it before the door shut. She reached out her hand to keep the door from closing, and to her surprise the cute girl from the library rushed in, thanking her without looking at her face. She pressed the button for the 4th floor without even realizing it was already pressed. 

“Wow, no way. We’ve lived on the same floor for a whole semester and I just met you twice today? How lucky am I?” Jeongyeon joked at the timid girl next to her who finally realized who held the door for her. “Mina, right?”

Mina looked for a moment before smiling and confirming her question. She was trying to fully process whether what she had said about being lucky was a joke or not. 

“I thought I knew everyone on this floor but I guess not.” The elevator rang signaling it was their stop. “What room do you live in?” Jeongyeon asked, letting Mina step out before she did. 

“440, the first room on the left.” She answered softly. 

“I’m in 470. That’s crazy!” They began walking down the hall and Mina paused in front of her door before remembering something. “Well I hope we’ll see each other-“

“You left your book.” Mina burst out.

“What?”

“Your textbook,” Mina fished out the large text from her bag. “You left it in the library. I got it so no one else would take it.” She handed it to the taller girl without looking her in the eye. 

“Oh wow, thank you. Did you carry it all day? I know it’s heavy.” Jeongyeon worriedly asked. 

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t want someone to steal it and I thought you might need it and-“

“Thanks, Mina.” Jeongyeon looked at the book and a random thought suddenly popped in her head that made her smile to herself. “Do you maybe wanna get a bite to eat sometime? On me of course.”

Mina looked up in shock. “Huh?”

“I want to return the favor. You helped me out twice today already, I owe you.” She smiled leaning against the wall next to Mina’s door. Yes, she was most definitely asking her out on a date but didn’t want to be so upfront about it. Mina returned a soft smile. 

“Sure.” Jeongyeon smiled and immediately pulled her phone out of her pocket. She moved her fingers quickly before handing her phone to Mina who just looked at it. “Can I get your number?” Mina moved her eyes to glance at Jeongyeon who was waiting for her to do something. Mina reluctantly grabbed the phone and typed her number in quickly. Jeongyeon grinned up at Mina and sent a text to her as soon as she was handed the phone back. 

“Are you free Friday night?” Jeongyeon asked.

“No, I have ballet class at 6.” Mina frowned and shifted in her spot, beginning to feel awkward just standing in the hall.

“Oh, so does my roommate. Saturday?” 

“Sure. That’s fine.” Mina was looking down at her feet, almost afraid to look the other in the eye. 

“Then it’s a date.” Mina felt her face grow red at the notion of an actual date. “I’ll call you.” And with that Jeongyeon started down the hall to her own room. Mina leaned against her door and let out a sigh. She stayed there for a moment and just stared at the new notification on her phone before she felt herself falling backward and into a body.

“Sana!” She exclaimed on the ground in her doorway.

“WHO WAS THAT?” She shouted looking down at Mina. “She’s so pretty and she said she’ll call you?? I need everything.” She bent down and helped Mina up while giggling like a madman. Mina was pulled in the room by her eccentric roommate and was forced to tell every detail she knew about Jeongyeon, including how they met while sitting together on Sana’s bed. 

“Wow so being a nerd actually paid off for you!” Sana joked before she was knocked in the face with her own pillow. She laughed and looked up to see Mina grinning back at her with the pillow in hand before she grabbed her own pillow and smacked her right back, launching a full blown pillow fight between the two.

~

“Momo, I can’t believe you forgot your ballet shoes, how did you not think of that when you left for BALLET class.” Jeongyeon scolded over the phone to the Japanese girl who yet again, needed Jeongyeon to deliver something she forgot. 

“I know, I was in a rush. You know how much I love you! Dinner is on me tonight.” Momo whined back. “And they’re pointe shoes, get it right!” And with that, the line went dead.

Jeongyeon was already in her pajamas even though the sun was still out because what else do you do on a Friday night? She had momo’s bag in one hand and her phone in the other upset that Momo had hung up on her. She continued towards the dance studio where she saw Momo outside waiting for her. But it wasn’t only Momo, there was a girl with her in a pink leotard and tights. The closer she got, Jeongyeon realized it was Mina. She approached them hesitantly, and when the two noticed her, Momo jumped in excitement and Mina felt her face grow red. 

“Thank you, my guardian angel, how can I ever repay you?” Momo dramatized. 

“I do it out of the good of my own heart.” Jeongyeon played along. “Plus, you’re buying dinner tonight, remember?” 

Mina looked between the two, confused. Did they know each other? Mina and Momo got along ever since Mina transferred from Japan. Her, Sana, and Momo were almost inseparable. And were they a thing? No. Why would Jeongyeon ask her out if she had a girlfriend? And anyways, Mina thought Momo and Sana were a thing. 

“Oh Mina, this is my roommate, Jeongyeon. She’s the worst.” Momo laughed and introduced the two.

“Oh, we’ve met before. It’s nice to see you again.” Jeongyeon smiled awkwardly at Mina and she returned the smile. They had texted a bit since that day at the library, but this was the first time seeing each other since. And they were going on a date tomorrow. Or at least that’s what Mina still assumes. 

Momo looked between them, noticing the longing glances between them and groaned, “Yoo Jeongyeon, you never tell me anything.” Jeongyeon just laughed in response. 

“Um, class is starting soon Momo, we should probably head in.” Mina chimed in for the first time. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Jeongyeon have you seen her dance? She’s like a swan! She’s not even a dance major.” Momo threw out. 

“Momo!” Mina blushed. 

“I haven’t. We met a few days ago. I didn't even know you were a dancer.” Jeongyeon looked to Mina. She just looked down at her feet in return. 

“Momo we’ve really gotta go.” Mina urged softly. Momo finally agreed and Mina began to walk in the studio with momo staying behind a moment. 

“You should stay and watch. She’ll never let you see her dance otherwise. Plus, I think she liked you.” Momo teased. 

“Whatever. Go to class.” Jeongyeon pushed Momo as she stuck her tongue out and walked in the dance studio. Jeongyeon just stood there for a few seconds, wondering if she should take Momo’s advice or cherish her alone time in her room. Eventually, her feet decided for her and marched into the door in front of her. 

She decided not to just sit and watch in the open, but to hide in the doorway to the room. A curtain was conveniently placed there and Jeongyeon was able to hide behind it and peek at the class. God help if any of these people saw her. They were all warming up at the bar and she scanned the room for Momo but her eyes caught Mina. Even doing something as simple as stretching she had a poise to her. Her arms moved gracefully and she looked as if she were made to do this. 

They wrapped up the stretching and moved on to rehearse a piece they had been working on. And Mina was the big soloist. Jeongyeon watched in awe as the dancers became the piece, moving as flowers or whatever their part was. They were all really talented. Momo was of course amazing. She was the best dancer in the school, but Mina has her beat in this. Her elegance, her gracefulness. Jeongyeon’s eyes were glued to her as she bounded across the floor. She lost track of time and I’m the moment, even started clapping when the song was over, causing the whole class to turn to see her standing awestruck in the doorway. Mina’s reaction was the worst, she looked like a deer in headlights. The girl’s eyes met and Jeongyeon quickly apologized for interrupting and ran out of the studio. She felt really stupid at the moment but as she walked back to her room, she couldn’t get Mina out of her head. 

~

Mina fidgeted with the hem of the dress Sana insisted she wore. Mina wasn't even sure where they were going but Sana thought she should wear something nice anyways, at least to make a good impression. 

“I didn’t want her to see me dancing,” Mina said, lost in her thoughts. “I kinda wanted to avoid her even knowing I dance.” 

“Didn’t you tell her you were going to ballet class? And plus, Momo is her roommate out of all people. She would’ve found out eventually.” Sana reassured Mina. 

“I just hope she doesn’t bring it up. You know how I am about it. I don’t like discussing it.”

“Then tell her that, Mina. If she likes you she’ll understand.” Sana rubbed Mina’s back before pulling her in for a hug. When she heard the knock on the door though, Mina jumped off her bed and out of Sana’s arms as quick as she could, earning a giggle from the blonde. “Go get em, tiger!”

Mina walked up to the door and opened it slowly to reveal Jeongyeon standing there, staring at the ground and looking just as nervous as Mina felt. 

“Hi,” Mina said, gaining Jeongyeon’s attention. They both gave each other a smile as Mina stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. She took a glance at Jeongyeon’s outfit and was relieved to see that she was rather overdressed for a first date as well. She accidentally let out a small chuckle which made Jeongyeon smile even wider. 

“What’s so funny?” Jeongyeon asked innocently, cocking her head at the pretty girl in front of her.

“You’re cute.” She admitted. “So where are we going?” Mina asked leaning against the door frame, Sana watching from her bed. 

“I hope it’s not too boring, but just some restaurant and then the beach. I wasn’t sure what you would want to do, but if you don't want to do that then-”

“No, that sounds perfect.” Mina grinned and took Jeongyeon’s hand in hers.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Considering making this longer, but wanted to keep it short for now. It might be continuing in the future! Thank you for reading! (I also started writing this before twice university was announced !!)


End file.
